


I didn't know you were so popular

by rinthegreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, everyone loves lance, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: In which everyone on the team had at least 1 crush on Lance.





	I didn't know you were so popular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillibeeean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillibeeean/gifts).



> Jill gave me the idea. It was going to be a drabble then it became long enough to turn into a teeny fic. Also if you follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) you might have heard that I'm doing a season 8 fix-it. This is not that fic (that one is turning out a bit long). This is just fluff.
> 
> Please pardon any errors I edited it but didn't have it betaed!

“Tell me, Shiro,” Pidge grins, leaning in to grab another cream puff from the basket. “What was it _really_ that drew you to Curtis?”

They’re having a picnic in front of the statue of Allura, which they do at least once a year. This picnic, it’s just the paladins; no significant others or family. It means they can tease each other like the old days, and to Lance’s great amusement, Pidge seems focused in on Shiro.

“He’s nice,” Shiro defends. “What’s wrong with Curtis?”

“Oh nothing.” The grin is still wide on Pidge’s face, as if she’s about to let the other shoe drop. “What about Adam? What drew you to him?”

Hunk snorts. “Oh, I get it.”

Lance looks between them. “I don’t,” he admits. He looks over at Keith, who shrugs and mouth’s _no idea_ , before glancing at Shiro who’s frowning.

“He was funny and we had chemistry,” Shiro responds shortly. “Where are you going with this?”

“That’s it?” Pidge asks. “Nothing else?”

“Yeah,” Hunk chimes in. “No other _special_ qualities?”

“ _That_ ,” Shiro says, “is none of your business.”

“Cause I seem to know another person with some special qualities,” Pidge barrels on.

“A special someone who _resembles_ Adam and Curtis,” Hunk adds.

Whatever they’re alluding to seems to finally make sense to Shiro. To Lance’s surprise, he colors slightly. “I never did anything.”

“That would be uncouth,” Pidge agrees gleefully.

“Not leaderly at all,” Hunk agrees with a shake of his head.

Lance glances in confusion back to Keith, whose eyes are now narrowed at the other two. “Okay,” Lance admits. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh you _don’t_ –“ Pidge sing songs before Shiro’s hand is clamped over her mouth.

“Shiro has a crush on you, buddy,” Hunk tells him matter of factly.

Lance’s face lights up so bright he feels the Altean marks heat. “ _What_?” he asks shrilly.

“Had,” Shiro corrects. “Had a crush.”

“ _What_?” Lance repeats. He looks between his friends, positive they’re playing some kind of prank on him. “No he didn’t.”

“I said I didn’t act on it,” Shiro says sternly. “Besides,” he adds in a lighter voice, “Pidge’s was more obvious.”

“ _What?_ ” Lance asks for the third time.

Pidge looks murderous, but Hunk’s nodding sagely. “She wrote about it in her diary back on the ship.”

“I told you to stop going through my stuff!” Pidge exclaims, throwing her bread at Hunk and hitting him right in between his eyes.

“ _Dear diary, Lance’s hair looks so dreamy today_ ,” Hunk barrels on.

“I’m not the one who had that dream,” Pidge points out, looking smug.

“That was one time!” Hunk exclaims. “You promised to keep that between us!”

Lance’s head feels like it’s about to spin right off his head and land on the blanket between them all. “Hold up, did you guys _all_ have a crush on me?”

The three of them blink at Lance, but Hunk is the one who answers. “Mine was just a dream. Still 100% straight, no offense.”

“I kept my relationship purely professional,” Shiro says. “It never got in the way of Voltron.”

Lance looks at Pidge, who huffs. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Besides,” Hunk adds, “we all knew you were into Allura.” The blanket next to Lance shifts as Keith stands up. “Oh, Keith are you getting up?” Hunk asks. “Can you get me…and you’re already gone.”

Lance’s stomach drops. “I’ll get it, buddy.” Hunk holds out his water bottle, which Lance takes before not-chasing after Keith.

Keith’s not too far, just down the hill and out of sight by the time Lance catches up to him. “Keith, wait up.” Keith stops but doesn’t turn. “You didn’t even wait to see what Hunk wanted,” Lance remarks lightly. When there’s no response, he rests his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, man. You okay?”

“Didn’t realize you were so popular,” Keith grunts, still not looking at him.

Lance winces. “Yeah, me neither.” He lets out a forced laugh. “Kinda weird finding out all these years later, huh?”

Keith shrugs but doesn’t answer.

“Look, Keith,” Lance says more seriously. “I think they’re just teasing Shiro. I’m not taking them seriously.”

Finally, Keith does look at him, but Lance can’t read his expression at all. “And if Pidge is still interested? Would you go for her? What about if Shiro were single? Or if Hunk weren’t straight?”

Lance takes a step back. “I…don’t know. I didn’t really think about it. Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You sure? Cause you don’t seem fine.”

“Just didn’t realize you were so popular.”

“Yeah. You said that.”

“I knew you and Allura,” Keith continues. “But I didn’t know about Shiro or Pidge or Hunk.”

“Well,” Lance reasons, “Hunk’s was just a dream.” Keith doesn’t answer, so Lance sighs. “So some people used to like me once. It’s really not a big deal. You still have a chance with them now. Except Hunk, obviously. And Shiro. He’s married.”

“What?” Keith asks, shooting Lance a confused look. “I don’t want Hunk or Shiro.”

“Then why are you so mad?”

“I’m not mad.”

“I can see steam coming out of your ears.”

Keith raises his hands to his ears before glaring at him. “Very funny.”

“I’m being serious. You seem pissed.”

“I just –“

“Didn’t realize I was so popular, I know. I heard you the first two times.”

“Didn’t know I wasn’t the only one!” Keith ends with a shout. He’s breathing hard for some reason, something Lance notices when they both freeze. Keith’s eyes are wide, as if he hadn’t meant to say that. Hell, Lance is pretty sure he didn’t. “Shit,” Keith says. “I –“

“You used to like me too?” Lance asks, more shocked by this revelation than even Shiro.

Keith drags his fingers through his hair, breathing out slowly. “Is that a problem?”

Lance doesn’t even have to think about that. “Not even a little.” Keith’s shoulders relax, so Lance adds, “Dang, past me was pretty lucky.”

“Who said anything about the past?” Keith grumbles under his breath. Lance is pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that; pretty sure that without the Altean gifts Allura gave him, he wouldn’t have. But he does, so he stares at Keith until Keith notices, color draining from his face.

“Then,” Lance starts slowly, well aware that he only has once chance at this before Keith bolts, “I would say that present me would be pretty dumb not to take advantage of that fact.”

Silence falls between them until Keith asks, “Are you…?”

“Do you want to get dinner with me?” Lance asks, then just to be clear, adds, “Only me.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Then it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rinthegreat/) where I post updates on fics and other fandom content.


End file.
